


Time Until I Die

by SkellGrim



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellGrim/pseuds/SkellGrim
Summary: Who's Jake Muller to tell Leon how or what to live for? Sure, Leon Kennedy cared about what happens to the world, but a guys tired and needs a vacation now and then.If only Jake didn't have to piss him off while he was on it.





	Time Until I Die

Leon Kennedy wasn't sure about why his back was against a brick wall, or why he was being forced still by none other than Jake Wesker glaring at him, but Leon did know that he was two minutes away from making another scar on the younger face. 

All the older wanted was to walk in this café, get a cup of joe to keep him awake, and hit back on the road. Although Leon didn't have anywhere in particular to go, he just figured he needed a break. A break away where he can just relax, probably sit out on a bench in the park and watch the sunset with a bottle of scotch, without a care of being haggled by a walking corpse. He didn't feel like seeing Chris, didn't want to feel obligated to help with the next outbreak. 

Leon was just tired. 

"What are you doing here Kennedy? Chris and the others been trying to get in contact with you for days now." 

Exactly what Leon wanted to avoid. 

"So what. I'm confident Chris can pull through on his own," he replied and pushed Jake away. "He's not a dead man yet. Besides, when did you start caring about this?"

"Does it matter? Because unlike you, I'm not vacationing when the world could suffer from another attack of bioterrorism."

"Excuse me?" Leon beckoned forward, tilting his head with a menacing glare that Jake, simply scoffed at. "I've been fighting my ass off, putting my life in the line, betrayed more than I could count for the people of this freaking world. I'm not going to just slave around paranoid like you, trying to catch every bad guys before they strike."

Leon stepped up into Jake's personal space, distastefully looking at his disapproving as shit face. 

"Your life is worthless compared to millions of others," he retorted.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't live my life any less than the rest."

Their was a dead silence between the two, obvious tension at its peak.

"Men like you, me, and Chris don't have such a luxury," Jake said bitterly and turned away back to his bike. 

Had he of known how angry he made Leon, Jake wouldn't held back from scolding the older, because now he was the one slammed up against the side of the café. A painful throbbing from the impact of brick against the back of his head. 

"What the fuck Leon?!" 

"I'm tired. Tired of Chris, tired of this bio shit, and I'm especially tired of asshole's like you that think they can show me up. I'm a grown ass man Jake, you've got years to go before you can do that."

"Bastard," Jake hissed and pushed against Leon's chest to get some space. However, unlike Jake, Leon wouldn't budge. "Back off, Kennedy."

"You want me to help right? Then help me to help you. Shut the fuck up and get on your knees," Leon ordered, kneeing Jake in the crotch painfully, that the younger fell to his knee with a hand between his legs. His face right in front of Leon Kennedys groin. "Stress reliever. Trust me, you'll see drinking until your kidneys to shit, doesn't loosen up tense shoulders as good as this."

"Then f-find some damn whore," Jake strained to stay up right, pain almost worse than a bullet wound. He bowed his head with grit teeth to contain his whimpers. 

"I did."

Just then, a hand gripped at Jake's head, shoving it back so they two made eye contact. 

"Get to work, Jake. Or my foul mood will get even worse for you to handle," he said and worse, meant that Jake would be dealing with a ripped anus for a while. 

He didn't want a dick up his ass. 

Jake swallowed back the bowel in his throat, utterly disgusted when he used his free hand, to undo the zipper of the others jeans. Next, with a unsteady hand, Jake undid the button and pulled at the hem of Leon's boxers until the penis of Leon Kennedy flopped out, half-erect. 

The man on his knees couldn't help admire, how sexy it was that Leon had a happy trail. 

Matter of fact, this shouldn't be that disturbing. 

Jake hates to admit this but Leon's a pretty handsome guy. However that didn't mean Jake was willing to accept going down on him so easily. After all, Jake wasn't gay. 

Sucking in a raspy breath, the mercenary did an experimental kick up the shaft. 

It didn't taste that bad.

He then opened his mouth wide and took the head inside, registering the sharp intake of breath from Leon.

"I bet the reason you came to bother me, was because you were the one that needed me."

Jake shot Leon a glare, about to draw his mouth back to rebuttal, but Leon just grabbed the sides of his head and kept him still.

"Ah no, you're not getting out of this easily."

With that, Leon bucked his hips and slowly pushed his cock deeper, until Jake was forced to gag around the intrusion in his throat. A weak hand patted at the orders thigh.

"You'll be fine," Leon huffed, mercy long past tossed out the window. "Use your tongue and maybe I'll finish faster."

Jake made a whining noise, shutting his eyes as they began to water. 

Shit! Damn you Leon! He thought in a fit of rage as he had no choice but to stay put. 

Just then, Leon started thrusting his hips, balls smacking from the inside of his jeans, against Jake's chin. The mercenary choked, the moving rod he wasn't accustomed to taking, making it hard to breath. All that came out of this was Leon's pleasure and a bunch of drool trailing down the sides of Jake's chin. Not to mention his jaw ached. He's never kept it open this wide before. 

Jake did another pat at Leon's leg, this one more insistent but still, Leon didn't stop. Jake was panicking, eyes blurred with tears he willed not to fall as he was practically being smothered to death, by some guys dick. 

That was a terrible way to go.

"If I can't cum here. I'm coming up your ass Jake," Leon threatened breathlessly, breaking a sweat from the pleasurable warmth of Jake's convulsing throat. "You decide."

Jake fucking growled and utter distaste, regret and pain. 

He regret opening his big mouth that was being violated right now. The pain would would be a tons worse up his ass. Couldn't Leon give him a break?! Jake would've called the guy up a hoe himself if he was that desperate.

The merc gripping desperately at Leon's pant leg.

"Just was a few seconds. I-I'm gonna..." Leon groaned and stopped his hips to just grind his leaking cock, in the depth of Jake's throat, without a care of how much the other was suffering. "Dammit Jake!"

No...nononono! Jake screamed in his head, trying to free himself from the others grasp before...

...ah, shit. Too late.

Warm spurts glazed the insides of his mouth, slowly as Leon pulled out, it rose forward to the final spirt being across Jake's cheek. 

That's when he let the younger go and that also when Jake finally got the chance to breath, hacking up the foul tasting semen in his mouth. 

"D-damn Leo--," Jake wheezed and coughed, both hands nursing his aching neck and head lowered to spit everything out. 

Leon sighed and put himself away, fixing his jeans and kneeling in front of Jake.

"Sorry about that," he said and rubbed the back of his neck, second guessing why he even apologized. "You just caught me at a bad time."

"Oh, no shit."

Jake rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring daggers through Leon Kennedys face that held an adoring smile on it.

"Just goes to show, you shouldn't mess with me," Leon shrugged and raised to Jake's cheek and rubbed in the sperm. "Though don't you think this is funny? The only thing you're missing his the scampi dress and fish net stockings, maybe even a few bills."

"I'm. Not. A. Whore!" Jake yelled hoarsely and smacked the orders hand away, getting up and trudging off to his bike. "Go fucking die Kennedy!" 

"Not until I'm done living my life to the fullest," Leon remarked, pretty sure the younger didn't hear as he sat up, watching Jake ride of in anger. "Or at least, not until I've fucked you yet."

Leon chuckled and twirled around back to his own bike, reconsidering his plans.

Maybe a beer wouldn't be so bad instead. A beer in his hand with a Jake weaker in the other. He ought to have a check list made.


End file.
